Fear The Living/Issue 1
This Is Issue #1 of Fear The Living, titled Ain't that a kick in the face. This is the first issue of Arc #1. Issue 1 I really wanted the peace to last. But I guess all good things have to come to an end. Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. The name's Ken Myers. All of my family died but my uncle who has been protecting me since I met up with him. I never would have thought my past would have come to bite me in the ass. Here is the story of how I learned a very important lesson about this new world we live in. "Ken, mind reading this" Evan said. I walked over to him, he wants me to read the newest issue of his comic book, Night Boy, he likes to pretend he is Night Boy. "Sure give me" I said. The comic is good, the only bad thing is he only has a pencil, so no fancy colors. "Yeah it's good, would be better if it had color" I said "Don't worry man, it doesn't matter that your a nerd, your a damn good writer". "Thanks, I think Allison wants to talk to you" He said. "Oh what does the bitch want now" I said. I walked over to her to see she was trying to open a door. "It won't open, you do it" She said. "What I will do is tell you to unlock it, the keys are right there" I said as I pointed to a table. "About 30 biters coming this way get down" Jayci said. We all got down and waited until Jayci gave us the all clear. "Okay you can get up" Jayci said. "That's it Ken we need to find a new place, this motel ain't going to hold forever" Daniel said. "Look Daniel I understand you want your daughter and wife to be safe, but we are safe here" My uncle said. "No uncle we aren't as long as we are out in the open like this the bandits can find us" I said. "Ken there aren't any Bandits here, they would have attacked us by now" He said. "Uncle they killed all my friends, when will you believe me, we have been together for 4 months and you still don't trust me" I said. "Hey Allison I heard you needed some help, how about I help you" James said, he would have sex with anything that moves. "Hell no, go help Jessie" Allison said. I walked up to james and told him "Hey will you calm down on hitting on every woman here, some of us need a chance". We started to laugh and he said "Sure, I've had enough for today". I look over to see Mark talking to himself, he suffers from schizophrenia so I usually stay away from him. "Hey Jessie need anything" I tell Jessie, she's kind but she can be a bitch sometimes. "No thank you" She said. "You know your really pretty" I said, hoping I would be able to get her. "Thank you, but your younger than me so no" She said. "Okay, but if you need anything just ask" I said. "Hey Ken were playing poker, why don't you join us" Timmy said. "Okay but who will be the dealer" I ask. "I will" Timmy said. "Okay, but you better not cheat, how are you with getting Jayci" I ask him. "She won't budge, but I'll get her sooner or later" He said. After the game the sun started to fall and that's when shit hit the fan. "I knew we would find you" A man with an eyepatch said, he had about 20 people behind him, he was holding Jayci. "YOU" I said, last time me and him met he caused the deaths of 2 of my friends, and caused my girlfriend to run away, god knows what happened to her. "That's right, now give me Ken and no one needs to be hurt" He said. "Guy's those are the bandits I was talking about, we can't trust them" I said, everyone started to hide, my uncle, Daniel, and Micheal came to talk to them. "I'm sorry, I should tell you who I am, Wesley Snipe, remember that name, it's the last thing you'll hear" The bandit said, he gave a signal and the bandits started shooting at us. He was about to slit Jayci's throught when Timmy shot his hand and she ran to us. "Shit guy's, what will we do" I said. "I got to get to my family, cover me" Daniel said. Micheal got up and started to shoot at the bandit's. "All this noise is going to alert all biters near us, we got to get out of here, it ain't safe" I said. "Okay I'll try to tell everyone" Evan said, he took out his gun and a knife "Well time to be Night Boy". He started to shoot at the bandits as he told everyone to get to the car. As everyone started to get to the cars Micheal, my uncle, Daniel, Evan, and I started to shoot at the bandits. Allison got shot in the leg and collapsed, Biters started to enter as the bandits escaped. "We got to save her" I yelled. "We don't have enough time we got to get out now" Micheal said. As the rest got in the cars I ran to Allison and picked her up "Looks like your my knight in shining armor" she said. "Your heavier than I expected, but hell if I let someone die" I said, I got in a car and layed her down. "Luckily I was a doctor" Martha said, Daniel's wife. "Wrap your belt just above the wound" She said, I took off my bellt and did what she said. "Thank you Ken" Allison said, which isn't usual for her. "She will live thanks to you" Martha said. Daniel started the car and we drove off. Issues Category:Pilots Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues